


Escape

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [25]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Jokes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disguise, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Nicknames, Public Display of Affection, Romantic Friendship, Teen Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Peter senses the invasion of his personal space coming, as soon as he glimpses the tall, hooded man across the quad leaping up. (The one where Wade attacks his most favorite person with hugs.)





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> C'mon! Who doesn't love Spideypool!? They're canon! Wade pines so hard for Peter in the comics... oh my god. At least the stuff I read that my brother gave me. I don't know a gay man who loves them more than my very gay brother. Thanks for reading and any comments/thoughts appreciated please!

 

025\. Escape

*

Peter senses the invasion of his personal space coming, as soon as he glimpses the tall, hooded man across the quad leaping up. _Oh no_ …

He half-considers ditching the secret identity gig and webbing his way out of this, when a pair of burly, muscular arms encircle Peter from behind, yanking him off his his feet and pulling him flush to the other man squealing lowly in his ear.

" _Baby_!"

"God no, Wade, don't call me that," Peter mutters, his rib-cage protesting against the bear hug.

The dark grey hood is too large and baggy for anyone to take notice of the skin disfiguration on Wade's face and hands.

Maybe they just don't want to stare.

" _Baby boy_ , I've missed you!" he shouts, gleefully wiggling Peter in his arms. "You wanna get some ice cream? How about Thai? I love it and I haven't take a decent shit in hours!"

Peter gives up, his sneaker-feet dangling in the air.

"Sure, _fine_ ," he whispers, able to breathe properly when Wade drops him unceremoniously.

He better be _paying_.

*

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
